


Something of the Old Days

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [36]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Alma witnesses a moment both old and new on deck of the Vanguard
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	Something of the Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 31
> 
> And with that another Fictober is complete! With thanks to [azurefishnetes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/) and [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple)  
> for the encouragement and bouts of much needed brainstorming. And as always for this AU that fuelled most of this round.<3

Alma found them on the deck. Cabanela and Kamila sat close together facing one another and some kind of device Alma couldn't make out rested between them. Alma kept her distance, not wishing to disturb them, and watched as Cabanela rested a hand over the object. Something must have happened because then Kamila clapped her hands together.

"It works!"

Of couuurse it does."

"Oh but," Kamila shook her head, "you can't always be giving it lightning. I still need a way to keep it running."

"If anyone can fiiigure that out it's you!"

"Mm yeah! And now I know it can work!" 

Kamila flung her arms around him in a big hug and Alma couldn’t help but smile at the display or the warmth in Cabanela’s expression. It was so familiar and once so normal. She felt a pang. It had been normal and she let that too be ripped be away by the Jester.

Had the Jester ever really shown any of the love Cabanela had while feigning sorrow for her absence? Cabanela had always been there, uncharacteristically awkward when she was a baby—endearing in its own way—avoidant of the reign of terror only a toddler could bring, but happy to keep her entranced with private displays of magic, sparkles raining through the air, and as she grew older he was always there for her—and spoiled her rotten. And as much as she had hated to admit it, whether his methods were completely right or not he had made sure she was kept safe.

To see them again now like this—it felt like one more support in the burgeoning hope that they could have something of the old days back and make new ones. Kamila had always believed, and the proof was shown every day now.

"Thank you, uncle!" Kamila chimed as she hopped to her feet. 

Cabanela let a few sparks dance around his fingers. "Anytime, kiddo."

Kamila scampered away, giving Alma a quick wave and grin as she did so. Alma watched her leave and wandered over to the rail. She was curious to know what that been all about, but no doubt Kamila would show off this current project when she’d worked everything out and felt good and ready. Cabanela came up to lean against the rail beside her.

“Whoo whee, can’t saaay I know half of what she’s talkin’ about half the time, but the prof must be proud. She’s goin’ far.”

“She is,” Alma said softly. “And she will. Thank you for helping her like that.” She caught his eye. _Thank you for being there for her._

And the care in the look he returned showed her he caught her full meaning. “Always, baby.”


End file.
